Without You
by danceisthewindowtoyoursoul
Summary: Andre loved Tori, but never told her. She married another man. Now Tori's husband has been killed in a car accident, and to make matters worse, she's pregant with his child. Will Andre be there for her? Tandre. Plus Catorade friendship.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story, so please be nice!

Disclaimer: I don't own victorious, I'm just a dancer.

Takes place 6 years after the gang graduates Hollywood Arts.

Beck and Jade are married.

He is an actor (of course).

She writes scripts for plays and movies.

Both are very successful.

They have 2 daughters, Talia (5), and Charlotte (3)

Cat and Robbie are married also. Robbie ditched Rex right after high school.

He is a comedian.

She's a fashion designer.

They have 3 kids, Noah (2), Sophia (2), and Kayla (2). They are triplets.

Tori married a man named Jayson Bradley. She met him in New York while attending Julliard. They moved back to LA after college and are currently trying to start a family, with little success.

He's a musician waiting for his big break, currently working 2 jobs to keep the money coming in.

She's the new music teacher at Hollywood Arts.

Andre is currently single. He still has his high school crush on Tori and regrets never telling her about his feelings before she married Jayson, and has yet to move on.

He is a big name music producer.

After she graduated, Trina moved to New York.

No one has heard from her since.

So this is kinda like a "prologue" I guess.

Chapter 1 up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Everybody. I apologize if this chapter gets published more than once, it shouldn't, but just in case! I'm still tryin to figure this website out!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own victorious, I'm just a dancer.

Tori Bradley was awaken rudely by her husband Jayson's alarm clock at 5:30 am on Monday morning.

"God Jay. Why are you getting up so early?" she asked, pulling her pillow over her head to block the noise.

"We went over this last night," he responded, "I have to work this morning."

Tori groaned and rolled over, trying to return to sleep. Jayson had just started a new job, janitor at a health club; it was the best he could get. She didn't understand why he thought he needed to work, especially 2 jobs, when her salary was enough for them both to live on. Then again, she was a teacher, and it was summer now, so she didn't have to work. But, during the school year, he had no excuse.

"Alright babe, I'm heading out" Jayson said as he emerged from the bathroom, disrupting Tori's thoughts.

"Please don't go" she whispered

"Don't worry I'll be back," he told her as he kissed her forehead "I work at the health club 'till 12, then at the restaurant 'till 4:30, then I'll be home and I'm all yours!"

"Oh hey, don't forget, my friends are coming over for dinner tonight, and they're bringing their kids" she added as Jayson as about to walk out.

"Can't wait!" he smiled and walked downstairs.

"I love him so much." Tori thought to herself as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Later that day, Tori found herself wandering the aisles of the supermarket wondering what to buy for dinner tonight. She couldn't believe she hadn't found anything yet, there was so much to choose from, or maybe the problem was there was TOO MUCH to choose from.

"I'll just order pizza" she said to herself as she started towards the registers.

She looked down to double check her cart and make sure she had everything she needed. The contents included, plastic cups, napkins, several 2 liter bottles of soda, along with dino nuggets and coloring books and crayons for the kids. She really loved Cat and Jade's kids, especially since she didn't have any of her own.

"That reminds me" she thought and pushed her cart to the 'wellness' isle to grab one last thing, a pregnancy test.

She and Jayson had been trying extra hard for a child lately, and this month she was late. She was really hopeful that this would be the one.

* * *

As Jayson drove out of the parking lot of the restaurant where he worked, he couldn't help but imagine how happy tori would be when she discovered he had arrived home a half hour early. They hadn't been busy so his boss had let him leave early.

He was shaken from his thoughts as the light in front of him turned green. As he started forward a car appeared around the corner as if out of nowhere. Jayson sped up trying to cross the intersection before the car did, but it didn't work. The car collided with his, and everything went black.

* * *

When she returned home, the rest of Tori's day consisted of cleaning. Her house wasn't really that messy, but she still wanted to make sure everything would be perfect for the gang's get together that night.

She finished at about 4:30. That's when she remembered the test. She rushed to the bathroom excitedly to take it. After she had, she went upstairs to get ready praying the test would be positive.

The doorbell rang about 4:45.

"That's weird" Tori thought "no one's supposed to be here until 5:30, and Jayson wouldn't use the doorbell."

She opened the door to find 2 police officers with concerned expressions.

"Are you Mrs. Bradley?" the first one asked?

"Yes that's me." She responded fearfully

The officers exchanged a concerned glance.

"We're so sorry," the second officer said "but we're afraid your husband, Jayson, was just killed in a car accident."

* * *

Okay! So the first chapter was complete. Do you guys think this was too long? Constructive criticism please, nothing too mean!

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own victorious, I'm just a dancer.

"Oh Tori please don't cry" Cat pleaded hugging her friend tightly.

She, Robbie, and their kids had arrived a half hour prior to find her an emotional wreck. They still weren't exactly sure what had happened, they just knew that Jayson was…gone.

"Yes Tori, please talk to us." Jade tried, handing her another box of tissues.

Honestly, Tori didn't want to talk again, ever. She just wanted to curl up in a ball and die. But Jayson wouldn't want that. No, he'd want her to be strong, and move on from this. So for Jayson, she decided to try and explain to her friends what had happened.

"He left work a half hour early," she started "he was coming home to surprise me. A drunk driver hit him at the intersection right outside the restaurant. Maybe if I hadn't been so clingy this morning, he would've stayed at work. Oh my god this is my entire fault…." She sobbed into Jade's shoulder.

"Oh Tori, this isn't your fault. If anything it's that idiot who hit him. Don't blame yourself." Beck said

"If he had just left a minute later he would still be he-" she was interrupted by Jade and Beck's daughter Charlotte who was standing at the doorway with a piece of paper in her hand.

"Auntie Tori, pwease don't crwy. Wook I drew you a pictwre!" The little girl said as she handed Tori the drawing.

Tori couldn't help but smile at her niece's innocence. It was the first time she had smiled since she got the news. Her friends took notice, which made them smile too.

"Thank you Charlotte, that's very pretty." she said, even though she wasn't exactly sure what it was.

"Why don't you go back and play with your sister and cousins while the grown-ups talk, okay sweetie?" Jade suggested.

"Okay!" Charlotte yelled and ran from the room.

Tori opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted again. This time by Kayla, the youngest of Cat and Robbie's triplets.

"Mommy! I gotta go potty! The little girl exclaimed, dancing in front of her mother.

"Robbie? Can you take her?" Cat asked him, not wanting to move from her spot beside Tori.

"Sure thing. Come on princess lets go." He responded, leading Kayla out of the room.

The remaining 4 sat there in silence for a while, the only sound would be the occasional hiccup from Tori, which she had gotten from crying so hard. It was Robbie who broke the silence when he returned.

"Um Tori not that it's any of my business, but why is there a pregnancy test in your bathroom?"

Tori's eyes widened. She had completely forgotten about the pregnancy test. After all, she had been kind of distracted. She stood up and ran to the bathroom as quickly as she could, followed by Cat, Jade, Beck, and a very confused Robbie bringing up the rear.

They arrived in the bathroom to find the test had been knocked into the sink. It was upside down. Tori reached for it, then hesitated and withdrew her hand.

"Do you want me to do it?' Cat asked.

"No." Tori replied. "No I can do it."

She reached for the test, and turned it over. She felt the tears immediately start to well up in her eyes. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Tori?" Jade said.

Tori turned the test towards her friends, revealing one word:

_**Pregnant.**_

"HEY GUYS? IM HERE!" Andre called from downstairs.

"UP HERE!" Beck replied.

"Hey all. Sorry I'm late, traffic was terrible." Andre said upon entering the bathroom "why are you all in here?"

"Jayson was in a car accident," Cat explained to him. "He didn't make it."

"Oh my god Tori, I'm so sorry." Andre told her.

"That's not all." Beck added.

"It's not?" he asked.

"Um, Tori is..." Jade started, but was cut off by Tori,

"I'm pregnant." She said.

* * *

That's it for this chapter! What did you guys think?

Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. I'm just a dancer.

"What am I going to do?" Tori sobbed. "I can't raise a baby alone!"

"You won't be alone!" Cat told her.

"Ya" Andre said. "We're all gonna help you out."

"We'll come to the doctor's appointments, help you get everything ready, whatever you need." Beck added.

"Thanks, guys. You're the best, really." Tori said "But I think I'm just gonna go to bed. It's been a really long day."

"We understand." Robbie said.

And with that, everybody rounded up their kids, and after many hugs and goodbyes, left. Everybody that is, except for Andre.

"You sure you're going to be okay by yourself tonight?" he asked "because I don't mind staying if you need me to."

"I'll be fine, Andre. I'm a big girl." She stated to him.

"No, I know, it's just that, you've been through more today than anybody should have to go through in a life time. It's gotta be rough."

"Andre, really, I'll be fine." She said "it's getting pretty late, and I'm tired, I'll text you in the morning okay?"

"Okay." He agreed.

When Andre had left, Tori climbed the stairs to her and Jayson's….._HER_ bedroom. Changed into her pajamas, and crawled into bed.

"Oh Jayson," she said to herself "you left too soon."

And she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

"Are you sure?" said a very astonished Tori.

"Tor, the mans a doctor. They're normally not wrong." Jade said.

She, Beck, Cat, Robbie, and Andre had all agreed to come with Tori to her first doctor's appointment, and then they would take turns. It was a Wednesday morning, so all the kids were in school.

"Yes miss, I'm positive. Because if you look here," the doctor said as he turned the screen towards her "there are in fact 2 babies."

"Oh my god," Tori breathed.

Her babies were absolutely beautiful, even if all they were at this point were 2 little dots on the monitor.

"Now which one of you guys is the father?" Doctor Wright asked.

"None of them," Tori told him "the father was Jayson Bradley."

"The boy who died in that car accident a few weeks ago?" he questioned

"Yes sir." Tori responded. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Well I'm very sorry for your loss," he told her "but, it looks like you have some wonderful friends to help you out. Now, you can see Marsha at the desk to schedule your next appointment."

"Thank you, doctor." Tori said as she stood up to leave

"My pleasure." He smiled.

* * *

"You know man, Tori is gonna need a lot of help these next few months" Beck told Andre that night when they were hanging out.

"Ya I know." Andre said "But, her husband just died, it's too soon to tell her how I really feel. I just wouldn't feel right about it."

"I understand. But you have to tell her some time." Beck said.

"Oh don't worry." Andre stated "I won't be able to live with myself if I let that girl get away again. I love her too much."

* * *

So Tori is having Twins!

Another thing, I NEED YOUR HELP!

Comment/Review (whatever you prefer to call it) and tell me if you think she should have 2 boys, 2 girls, or one of each, along with any ideas for named you have. Pease! I'm writing that chapter now and I'm sooooooo stuck!


	5. Ergant Author Note!

**Author's Note**

Hey everyone! So lots of you have been reviewing/commenting as well as private messaging me about what you thik Tori should have!

Awesome thanks!

It's currently a 3 way tie, believe it or not!

So please, if you wanna vote, please private message or review/comment _**right now**_!

_Because the chapter where she finds out should be up before this time tomorrow_!

Any name suggestions will also be welcomed!

Thanks So much!

XOXO


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay guys, I have a bit of writers block, but I'm going to try and continue to update twice a day like I've been doing. **

**Tori will be 4 months pregnant in this chapter. **

Chapter 4:

Disclaimer: I don't own victorious, I'm just a dancer. I also do not own the song used in this chapter.

* * *

Tori was sitting on the couch one afternoon watching TV, exhausted from work. She loved her job, but working with teenagers all day would wear anyone out, and her pregnancy wasn't helping any. Suddenly, her phone rang, she looked over to see Andre's caller I.D. pop up.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey can I talk to you?" Andre sounded worried.

"Sure, what's up?" she asked him.

"No like face to face. Please? It's important." He pleaded.

"Ya sure, come on over" Tori told him.

Then Andre hung up. Which was weird for him.

"Something must be really up with him." Tori thought as she walked back to the TV.

* * *

20 minutes later the doorbell rang. And man was Tori surprised when she opened the door.

There was Andre, in a coat and tie, with a bouquet of flowers and his guitar.

"Got a hot date or somethin'?" Tori asked him.

"No really." He said very seriously, informing Tori that he wasn't messing around. "Can I come in now?"

"Ya, of course." She said ushering him in.

Andre walked in and walked immediately into the living room; Tori followed him, desperately trying to keep up with him. When they arrived, Andre set the flowers down on an end table, and without a word to Tori, he began to sing:

_"Whoa, ooh  
Well, let me tell you a story  
About a girl and a boy  
He fell in love with his best friend  
When she's around, he feels nothing but joy  
But she was already broken, and it made her blind  
But she could never believe that love would ever treat her right_

_Did you know that I loved you or were you not aware?_  
_You're the smile on my face_  
_And I ain't going nowhere_  
_I'm here to make you happy, I'm here to see you smile_  
_I've been wanting to tell you this for a long while_

_Who's gonna make you fall in love?_  
_I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart_  
_Don't have to be scared at all, oh, my love_  
_But you can't fly unless you let yourself,_  
_You can't fly unless you let yourself fall_

_Well, I can tell you're afraid of what this might do_  
_Cause we got such an amazing friendship and that you don't wanna lose_  
_Well, I don't wanna lose it either_  
_I don't think I can stand sitting around while you're hurting babe, so take my hand_

_Well, did you know you're an angel who forgot how to fly?_  
_Did you know that it breaks my heart every time to see you cry_  
_Cause I know that a piece of you's gone_  
_Every time he done wrong I'm the shoulder you're crying on_  
_And I hope by the time that I'm done with this song that I figure out_

_Who's gonna make you fall in love?_  
_I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart_  
_Don't have to be scared at all, oh, my love_  
_But you can't fly unless you let yourself,_  
_You can't fly unless you let yourself fall_

_I will catch you if you fall_  
_I will catch you if you fall_  
_I will catch you if you fall_

_But if you spread your wings_  
_You can fly away with me_  
_But you can't fly unless you let your..._  
_You can't fly unless you let yourself fall_

_Who's gonna make you fall in love?_  
_I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart_  
_Don't have to be scared at all, oh, my love_  
_But you can't fly unless you let yourself,_  
_You can't fly unless you let yourself fall,_

_So fall in love_  
_I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart_  
_Don't have to be scared at all, oh my love_  
_But you can't fly unless you let yourself,_  
_You can't fly unless you let yourself fall_

_I will catch you if you fall_  
_I will catch you if you fall_  
_I will catch you if you fall_

_If you spread your wings_  
_You can fly away with me_  
_But you can't fly unless you let your... let yourself fall"_

Tori was speechless.

"Wow Andre that was-" she started by was cut off.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have… it was just… I loved you since high school, and you married Jayson, and I just couldn't take it anymore… I had to tell yo-"

Andre was cut off by a much unexpected kiss from Tori.

"I love you Tori." Andre said quietly.

"I think…..I think I love you too." she whispered.

Andre smiled; glad she hadn't shot him down.

"But Andre?" she asked "Justin Bieber? Really?"

"It worked didn't it?" he questioned her

"Yaaaa" she responded, and with that, they kissed again.

* * *

Don't hate me for using Justin Bieber, but I think it's one of my best chapters!

Also, last chance to vote on the sex of the babies. Next chapter up soon!

Review!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 5:

Disclaimer: I don't own victorious. I'm just a dancer.

* * *

**5 months pregnant **

Tori and Andre had been officially dating for 3 weeks, and neither one of them could possibly be any happier. Andre because he finally had the girl of his dreams, and Tori because she was finally moving on from Jayson.

Now they were on their way to Cat and Robbie's to celebrate New Year's.

"Tonight is gonna suck, Dre." Tori complained as they pulled into the subdivision.

"Why do you say that?" he asked curiously.

"You know exactly why!" she snapped at him.

"Damn hormones." He thought to himself. "Remember your just doing what's best for the babies by avoiding the alcohol. Besides, Cat said she'd have something for you." He told her.

"Ya I guess." She mumbled as they pulled into the driveway.

* * *

Later that night, around 10:30, the kids were in the playroom, the guys were in the den watching whatever football game was on, and Cat, Jade, and Tori were in Cat and Robbie's bedroom watching TV (since the guys had the one downstairs) and flipping through baby name books.

"Rachel?" Jade suggested.

"What about Kamerion?" Cat said.

"Liam?" Jade tried.

"I already picked the boy name I'm going with. _If_ I have a boy that is." Tori stated.

"But you're having **2** babies!" Jade told her "What if you have 2 boys and your stuck without a second name?"

"That's true…" Tori sighed.

"What boy name did you pick?" Cat asked early.

"Not telling." Tori smiled.

"Aw why not?" Cat whined.

"Cause I want it to be a surprise!" Tori said.

"Are you going to find out the sexes before they're born?" Jade asked her.

"Ya. The appointment is on Saturday, remember?"

"Oh ya." Jade laughed.

"You're gonna find out what the babies are?" Cat yelled "I wanna come!"

"No it's my turn!" Jade exclaimed.

The two women then proceeded to argue about which one of them would get to come to Tori's doctor appointment. After a while Tori couldn't take it anymore.

"God guys, you can both come!" she shouted.

"Okay!" both Cat and Jade said in unison.

"Let's look for more names." Tori suggested.

"Bryce?" Cat recommended.

"Baylee?" Jade asked.

"Hailey?" girl Cat said.

"What about Sophia and Indie?" Cat tried.

"Or Keegan and Caleb?" Jade suggested.

* * *

"Well it looks like both your babies are healthy." Doctor Wright informed Tori.

"Yay" Tori smiled at Andre as she squeezed his hand.

"You've reached 20 weeks, would you like to know the sexes?" the doctor asked Tori.

"OMG YES!" Cat screamed from the corner of the room where she sat next to Jade.

"For someone who didn't want to know the sexes of HER OWN children you are certainly very excited." Jade said to Cat.

"This is different," Cat stated. "it's Tori!"

"Well okay" Doctor Wright chuckled. "Let's have a look shall we?"

"Let's see…." He said moving the wand around Tori's stomach "It looks like baby A is a boy and baby B is a girl!"

"Oh my god! One of each!" Tori exclamied.

"Yeah!" Andre said

"See Jade? I told you I didn't need a second boy name!" Tori said excitedly.

"It could've happened!" Jade defended.

"Does it really matter?" Andre asked.

"No it doesn't" Tori smiled.

"OMG Tori!" Cat exclaimed "Now we can go shopping!"

"That's right, Cat" she told her.

"Congratulations, Tori" Doctor Wright said, no one had even noticed he was still in the room. "I'll see you again in a month."

* * *

Ahhhhhhhhh a boy AND a girl! Thank you all for voting! It helped me out a lot! Sorry if any of you were disappointed with that decision, but it's what received the most votes. We still have about 2 or 3 chapters left until the babies are born, and I have officially picked the boy's name! But I'm not telling:) Because it's like Tori said, It'll be a surprise! But I'm still deciding on the girl's. So if you have any ideas for her name, please let me know!

Review!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 6:

I don't own victorious. I'm just a dancer.

**7 months pregnant **

Tori awoke Sunday morning to the smell of breakfast cooking downstairs. "Yay breakfast." She thought to herself. She sat up and began to walk downstairs when the babies started to kick.

"Do you guys ever take a break?" she asked. They had kept her up late last night and were already at it again.

"Good morning beautiful." Andre said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey." She said groggily.

"Didn't sleep well?" he asked her as he slid a plate of pancakes, scrambled eggs, and bacon in front of her.

"Not at all." She told him. "The babies were kicking all night, I was up 'till like 2 a.m., and now they're at it again!"

Andre set his plate down on the table and rested a hand on her belly. Sure enough, a baby kicked.

"Dang, that's one strong baby." Andre observed.

"Tell me about it." Tori said scarcastically.

"I love you' he told her.

'Ya ya" she smiled

"Hey hurry up and eat, Cat and Jade are gonna be here soon to pick you up." He informed her.

Tori smiled. Cat and Jade were taking her baby shopping today. She and Andre had already picked out the furniture. But there was so much more they needed. Diaper bag, stroller, bedding, clothes, blankets, bottles, carseats, it was all so overwhelming.

"So what are you Robbie and Beck doing today." She asked curiously. They had been all excited for a "guy's day".

"Babysitting" he moaned. "You guys leave and don't take the kids. We have to take care of them."

"Oh." Tori said. She walked upstairs to get dressed. The guys alone with the kids was a scary thought.

* * *

"What about that one?" Cat asked pointing to a stroller.

"I need a double stroller Cat." Tori pointed out.

"Well what about that one?" Jade pointed to a grey stroller with 2 seats directly behind each other.

"Perfect." Tori smiled.

Cat went to find someone to put it on hold for them, while Jade and Tori walked over to clothing. Tori looked into the cart. They had 2 sets of bedding, the girls having light pink, white and brown squares with little flowers all over , and the boys having light blue, light green, and white squares with little sailboats, several blankets in various colors, a green and black diaper bag, both car seats lots of bottles and diapers, all they needed now was clothes.

"This is the fun part." Jade informed her.

"We'll see" Tori said. "You and Cat can each pick out an outfit for each of them."

"Okay." Jade smiled.

* * *

"I'm exhausted." Tori said. They had literally everything, including hundreds of outfits ranging from newborn to 18 months.

"We'll just help you bring these upstairs and then we'll leave you alone." Cat said.

"I'll go get the stroller from the car. Cat will you help me?" Jade asked.

"Kay Kay!" Cat exclaimed and they walked out.

Tori picked up the bedding and carried it upstairs to the nursery. She opened the door…

"SURPRISE!" Andre, Beck, and Robbie yelled.

Tori screamed. Jade and Cat came running upstairs.

"Tori what happened?' Cat asked.

Tori was still too afraid to speak, so she pointed to the guys who were standing in the middle of the room, sheepish grins on their faces.

"Idiots!" Jade scolded. "We were supposed to take her shopping while you finished the nursery, and then you were supposed to get out, NOT try and send her into premature labor!"

"It's fine Jade." Tori finally said looking around "Guys it's absolutely beautiful, the babies will love it."

"Happy to help" Beck said.

"Come on let's go get their stuff" Robbie said.

"Hey where are the kids?" Tori asked

"Beck's parents." Cat confirmed.

Everybody spent the rest of the evening helping Tori move all of the new things she had bought into the nursery. Tori couldn't have been happier to have such great friends, and an awesome boyfriend.

* * *

For those of you wondering….. the links below are for everything Tori bought as well as the nursery. They should wrok, let me know if they don't.

**The Stroller**: . ?productId=12248159&cp=2255957.2273443.3561177.3561193&green&ab=MyBuys:family

**The Car seats: **

Girl- . ?productId=13069707&searchURL=false

Boy- . ?productId=13069708&searchURL=false

**Bedding:**

Girl- . ?productId=12635162

Boy- . ?productId=12330442

**Diaper Bag**: . ?productId=11905098

**Jade's outfits:**

Girl- . ?productId=12530353&searchURL=false

Boy- . ?productId=13040233&searchURL=false

**Cat's Outfits: **

Girl- . ?productId=12530354&searchURL=false

Boy- . ?productId=11108306&searchURL=false

**The Nursery**: (minus the names on the wall)

.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own victorious. I'm just a dancer.

**8 ½ Months Pregnant **

Friday afternoon Tori was sitting in class while her students worked on their projects. She had been informing her classes all day that today was her last day before she left on maternity leave, and that she wouldn't be returning until school resumed in the fall. Many of them had been disappointed, seeing as she was a very well loved teacher. Many of them asked her if she would bring the babies in to visit. Pretty soon the bell that signaled the end of the day rang, and after many goodbyes and a few hugs, all of her students had cleared out of the classroom.

Tori printed her sub plans for the next month and a half and left to go get them from the printer. When she returned she found Andre sitting in one of the desks.

"Hey pretty lady." He kissed her cheek "You ready?"

"Ya just give me a sec to get everything in order." She said.

After Tori had everything organized she and Andre walked out of her classroom and out to Andre's car. They were on their way to Tori's last doctor's appointment before the babies were born. Once there, Doctor Wright examined Tori, and then said he had something he needed to discuss with her.

"Well both of your babies are still healthy. And that's a very good sign." He informed them. "But there are some things we need to discuss."

"Okay." Tori said.

"Well the first thing is, are you going to want pain killers during delivery? I know some women want to go drug free and completely natural."

"She wants the drugs." Andre answered for her.

"Alright." Doctor Wright laughed. "Second thing. You can have a maximum of 3 people in the delivery room with you when you actually deliver the babies. Many people choose to have the father, or Andre in your case, as well with the godparents."

"Well there are 4 godparents because there are 2 babies." Tori said concerned.

"Maybe just the godmothers then?" the doctor suggested.

"That could work. Right baby?" Andre asked her.

"Ya. That's fine." Tori sighed.

"Can I have their names then." Doctor Wright asked her.

"Well there's Andre.'' Tori started.

"Of course." The doctor said.

"As well as Cat Shapiro and Jade Oliver." Tori told them.

"They're the godmothers." Andre added.

Doctor Wright wrote down all 3 names. Then stood up.

"Alright." He said "I'll see you when the babies are born!"

"Thanks Doc." Andre said.

* * *

"I get to be a godmother?" Cat exclaimed

"That's right." Tori chuckled "You too Jade. And I want you both to be in the delivery room when they come"

"Of course." Jade smiled.

"Which one?" Cat asked.

"What do you mean?" Tori said curiously.

"Which one's mine and which one's Jade's?" she explained.

"Oh. I guess I hadn't really thought about it yet." Tori told them honestly. "Okay I know! We'll go alphabetical. So Cat the first one born will be yours and Robbie's and the second one will be Jade and Beck's."

"Sounds good." Jade said.

"I can't wait!" Cat said.

"Me either, Cat. Me either." Tori told her.

The 3 girls hugged. Tori really truly couldn't wait for her babies to get here.

* * *

Review!


	10. Chapter 9

_**THE BABIES ARE COMING! GET EXCITED! THANK YOU TO ALL WHO VOTED ON GENDER AND SUGGESTED NAMES!**_

Chapter 8:

Disclaimer: I don't own victorious, I'm just a dancer.

**9 months pregnant**

Tori was lying in bed, watching T.V., waiting for Andre to return home with dinner. He couldn't cook, and he was crazy if he thought she would. He had been gone a long time she decided to text him.

_T: Hey u almost home?_

_A: No. _

_T: Y not?_

_A: u sent me to the Indian place 'cross town?_

_T: Well hurry up, we're hungry!_

_A: b home soon._

_T: luv u_

_A: back at ya 3_

* * *

Andre walked in the door about 10 minutes later.

"Hey baby I'm home!" he called.

"I'm in the same place you left me!" she yelled back to him.

"I got your food." He said.

"thanks." She said in a tired voice.

"Is there a reason you wanted Indian food?" he asked.

"Ya? Indian food is spicy. Spicy food induces labor. And I'm a week and a half late!" she explained.

"Ah I see." He sighed.

"I just want them here. I want to cuddle with them, and tell them I love them, and hold them close." She complained.

"I know, baby. Me too." He told her.

* * *

Tori and Andre decided to go to bed around 10:00. After getting Tori changed and situated in bed, Andre got ready himself.

"I just wish the babies would come." Tori said.

"I know babe, I know." He soothed. "I'll be in the bathroom getting ready if you need me."

"Kay" she responded.

Andre wasn't even in the bathroom for 10 minutes when he heard her call him.

"ANDRE!" Tori called, she sounded frightened.

"He walked into the bedroom to see her lying on her side, eyes closed. Like nothing was wrong. She sensed he was in the room and opened her eyes.

"Ask and you shall receive, I guess." She breathed.

"You mean?" he asked.

"Ya." She smiled. "My water broke."

"Well what are we waiting for?" he asked. "Let's get you to the car!"

After helping Tori down the stairs and into the car, Andre got in and started the engine.

"Uh Andre?" Tori questioned.

"I forgot the bag." He said and ran back into the house to get it.

Tori couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

By 10:30 Tori was checked into a room and situated. That's when Jade and Cat walked in.

"Hey Tori!" Cat said.

"Hey guys" Tori said tiredly "Where are Beck and Robbie?"

"Parking the cars." Jade explained. "Place is a zoo." She threw her bag on the floor.

"We did valet." Andre explained.

"Owwwww." Tori groaned. All attention was immediately on her.

"Contraction?" Andre asked.

"No shit!" Tori snapped.

"Don't take it offensively 'Dre. It's just her hormones." Jade explained.

"Were here!" Beck called.

"Hey." Tori breathed.

"It's okay Tori, it's almost over." Cat said stroking Tori's hair.

"I think it IS over." Tori sighed.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

"mmmmmmmmh." Tori groaned, waking cat who was on the pull out coach curled up next to jade, Robbie was asleep in the chair Beck and Andre were talking in the hall, it was almost 2 am after all. Once Tori had her epidural around 11:45, she was out cold, giving everyone else a chance to sleep.

"You okay Tori?" Cat asked.

"No." Tori responded. "I think the first one is coming."

"Oh ok! Stay calm alright?"

"I'll try." Tori smiled.

"Robbie!" Cat called.

Robbie shot up out of the chair.

"Go tell Andre and Beck the babies are coming, and then go find a nurse!" Cat ordered.

"Rodger Dodger!" Robbie exclaimed and ran out.

"I told him to stop saying that!" Cat mumbled. "Jade?"

Nothing.

Cat sighed. Jade had always been a heavy sleeper. She took off her shoe and threw it at her.

"JADE!" she yelled.

"WHAT?" Jade screamed

"The babies are coming." Tori told her.

"I'm up!" Jade said. Making both Tori and Cat laugh.

"Are you ready to have some babies Tori?" Doctor Wright asked as he entered the room.

"As I'll ever be." Tori sighed nervously.

"I'm sorry guys but I'm going to have to ask you to wait in the hall." he said to Beck and Robbie

"We totally understand." Beck confirmed. "Come on man." They left.

"Okay Tori when I say go, you push as hard as you can." Said the doctor.

"Okay." She replied.

"Go!" he doctor yelled.

Tori pushed as hard as she possibly could. It hurt so badly, but it would be worth it once she was holding her baby.

"You're doing great Tori. Keep going." Andre soothed.

3 long pushes later, Tori finally heard what she had been waiting for, a cry.

"Here's your baby boy!" the doctor exclaimed and placed the baby on her chest.

"Oh my god!" Tori said. Her son was out in the world with her, but he was taken just as quickly as he had come, by the doctors.

"Come on Tori. Let's get that little girl out too." Doctor Wright told her.

"Cat go with him!" Tori ordered.

"Kay Kay!" Cat yelled and ran off to follow the doctor who was cleaning the baby off.

"1-2-3 PUSH!" the doctor instructed.

Tori pushed as harder than ever. But the pain was too much. She screamed. She kept pushing she had to get that baby out! It had been too long and she needed her baby girl.

"Here she is." Doctor Wright said.

Tori started to cry. She had both of her babies out and in the world with her. And she couldn't have been happier.

* * *

The babies are here! Yay! Names will be revealed in the next chapter, I felt like this one was getting too long. Sorry!

Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own victorious. I'm just a dancer.

"So what are their names?" Beck asked.

"Well.." Tori smiled. "The little girl is Sophia Kaylin Bradley. And the little boy is Jayson Seth Bradley Jr."

"Awwwwww. Can I hold him?" Cat begged.

"Here you go 'lil red." Said Andre, handing the baby to her.

"Hi baby." Cat spoke softly to him. "I'm your auntie Cat. You're one of the cutest little boys I've ever seen."

Tori noticed Jade was staring at Sophia, who was asleep in Tori's arms.

"Come here Jade.' She said.

"Thanks." Jade smiled as she took the sleeping baby from Tori.

"Hi Sophia." She cooed. "You look just like your mommy you know. There's also 2 little girls back at my house who are very eager to meet you."

"When we get together now there's going to be 7 kids running around." Tori said amazed.

"8" Cat smiled. Robbie did too.

"You mean?" Jade asked.

"Uh Huh!" she grinned. "I'm pregnant."

"And hopefully there will only be **one** baby this time." Robbie said.

"Did you hear that Sophia? More cousins!" Jade told the sleeping baby.

"I'm so happy for you guys." Said Tori.

"Ya congrats man." Beck slapped Robbie on the back.

Everybody sat in Tori's room talking and celebrating well into the early hours of the morning. Everything in that moment was perfect.

* * *

"Are you guys ready to go home?" Tori asked the 2 newborns 3 days later as they prepared to leave the hospital. She was dressing them in adorable matching outfits. Sophia's was pink and said 'I love my baby brother' and Jayson's was blue and said 'I love my baby sister'. Each one had a matching hat and pants. They were so adorable she just had to take a picture.

"I got the car seats." Andre said as he entered the room.

"I'll take Sophia. You get Jayson." Tori told him.

"You guys ready?" a nurse asked.

"Yes we are." Tori responded with a smile.

The nurse carried Sophia's car seat while Tori took Jayson's, and Andre ran ahead to get the car. Once he pulled up he put Jayson in one side, then helped Tori into the middle seat next to that, and put Sophia's seat on the other side of her.

"All set?" Andre checked.

"Yup. We're good!" she replied, grinning.

And with that Andre started the car and drove off towards their house.

* * *

You guys like the names? Thank you all for the suggestions! Oh by the way, here's the link to the picture Tori took of the babies:

. /_

Next chapter will be up soon! In the meantime…

Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 10

**8 years later… **

"MOM!" Jayson screamed. "SOPHIA WAS IN MY ROOM!"

"I WAS NOT!" Sophia yelled back at him.

"Yes you were! I found your doll in there!" she shouted.

"What is going on?" Tori asked as she ran up the stairs.

"Sophia was in my room! See?" he said holding up the doll. "I found this in there!"

"Silly. That's not _**my**_ doll, its Madison's." Sophia explained.

"Jayson, I don't care if one of your sisters _WAS_ in your room. We don't scream like that. Okay?" she asked the little boy.

"Yes mommy." He replied.

'Good and Sophia?" she turned to address her "You and Madison need to stay out of his room. You have your own. Remember that she's younger than you and looks up to her big sister."

"Yes mommy." Sophia sighed.

"Now go clean up, your aunts uncles and cousins are going to be here soon for your party!" she exclaimed.

"Mom?" Jayson asked. "We really need more men in this house, me and dad are outnumbered."

"Sorry buddy." She ruffled his hair "Factory's closed. You can play with Noah, Eli, and Jonah when they get here."

"Mom, Jonah was born like a month ago." he pointed out.

"Play with Noah and Eli then." She sighed and walked downstairs to finish preparing the food for the twin's 8th birthday party. She smiled as she remembered everything that had happened in the past 8 years.

She and Andre had gotten married shortly after the twin's first birthday. He had adopted the kids. Sophia and Jayson knew he wasn't their real dad, but called him dad and loved him just the same. 3 years later, Tori gave birth to a baby girl named Madison.

Cat had a baby boy 9 months after the twins were born. They named him Eli. He looked just like Robbie, with thick curly hair and brown eyes.

Beck and Jade, who had decided no more babies after Charlotte was born, had recently welcomed an unplanned baby boy named Jonah in the past month. Even though he was indeed unplanned, they loved him even more than they thought they ever would.

Tori's thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell. She walked over to answer it and found the 6 Shapiro's on her doorstep.

"Hey guys come on in!" she welcomed them "The kids are up in the playroom."

"OKAY!" the 4 kids shouted in unison, and ran upstairs.

"They must be a handful." Tori chuckled as she watched them go.

"You have absolutely _**NO**_ idea." Cat sighed as she sat down on the couch.

Tori laughed. Cat told her all the time that she loved being a mother, but her kids exhausted her.

The doorbell rang again.

"I'll get it." Andre yelled.

"Thanks!" Tori yelled back.

"Hey guys." Jade said as she entered moments later holding baby Jonah.

"Hi Jade." Tori said walking over to her. "and hello little Jonah." She cooed to him.

"Can you take him?" Jade asked. "I've got to pee so bad!"

"Sure" Tori laughed taking the baby from her.

The 3 women spent the rest of the afternoon talking and laughing and overall, enjoying themselves.

* * *

Later, after the kids everyone had left, the kids were downstairs playing with their new toys, and Madison was asleep, Andre and Tori were laying on their bed watching TV.

"I can't believe their 8." Tori said.

"Ya. Time sure des fly." Andre added.

"I feel old." She whispered.

"You're not old." He told her. "You're perfect."

"awwww" she swooned and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Do you have any regrets?" he asked her.

"Not a single one." She smiled.

Because everything in her eyes, was perfect.

* * *

THE END!

Thank you all so much for the reviews and suggestions! I'm sad to see this story go. But I'm happy I completed my first FanFic! I've decided my next story is going to be about Beck & Jade, it's called If You Hadn't Been There. Should be up later today or early tomorrow.

XOXOXO


End file.
